The Dawning of the night
by Honeymonkey101
Summary: When a dark knight loves a lord, what forces them to be driven apart and what secret does the lord have? Together they must come to terms with their feelings or get burn by it. Will they fight or their love or get distinguish by the elements against them?
1. Chapter 1

**_The DARK KNIGHT_**

**When a dark knight has a forbidden love with lord 'Tezuka' what is the consequence? And why is he suddenly targeted at night? Is it a sign or just a coincidence? **

**_THE LORD'S BROTHER_**

**Fuji is Lord tezuka's brother but when he decides to help his brother, he takes his role as lord to examine the bethrotal. Little did he knew he would end up falling in love with the dark knight. Now he has to figure out way to make the dark knight accept his love without giving away his identity to soon.**

**A dark light is cast over them as they try to figure out their passion with out getting burned. When both is against time and feelings are betrayed do they have what it takes to make it through the day without either getting hurt in the process? **

_AN: i decided to give the summery first to make sure there is no confusion. Ask any questions and i would be sure to review and answer without giving hints away. Be sre to review and give opinions._

_Tnks; Honeymonkey 101_


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you saying, sir?" Ryoma spat out as he kept his head bowed.

"Your services are no longer required. As soon as Sakuno gets married you will be shipped off. I will not have her distracted from her duties as a bride just because she's infatuated with you." Lord Tsuzumi sneered in disgust.

"But sir, I've been your champion for three years. Surely you won't dismiss me because of gossiping hens." Ryoma said calmly as he raised his head and pierced Lord Tsuzumi with his eyes. In the candle light it gave off the impression that Lord Tsuzumi was staring into the eyes of a demon.

"Nonetheless, you will be dismissed for now. Lord Tezuka will be here momentarily and you must escort him here safely. Good day, Echizen." Lord Tsuzumi stated formerly as he turned his back on him. Ryoma bowed out of the room with frustration clear in his eyes. Was it his fault that the Lord's simple daughter had feelings for him? He never once encouraged her. In fact he discouraged her so many times that he lost count. He growled in frustration as he went to deliver the man who would wed his charge. Ryoma leaped onto his black horse gracefully, "Come Adonis, we have a duty to see to." He said softly he rode the horse through the gates.

"Is he tall, dark, and handsome as sin?" a maid asked another behind her hand.

"Yes." She whispered back as her eyes grew dreamy like. Fuji listened idily as he waited for the knight to arrive. From the gossip it is said that the knight was the best in all the land and as handsome as the devil. Fuji felt his curiosity struck as he heard the conversation. All of a sudden a blade was pressed against his throat. He glanced sideways to see both his maids held by two strong brutes and his men completely surrounded with weapons drawn at their own throats.

"Drop your weapons." A husky voice commanded softly. All heads turned to greet the intruder. Fuji felt his breath caught at his throat as he stared at the dark knight.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" the leader asked angrily.

"Your worst nightmare." Came the soft reply as he unsheathed his sword and raised it, poised to strike. Leader wasted no time in attacking and stepped forward. He lunged with a backhand slash with his sword which was easily deflected. The dark knight struck in turn and his sword's edge nicked the back of the leader's hand releasing a trail of blood.

The dark knight did an under sweep and brought the leader down on his back.

"Bloody bastard," the leader grumbled, "What the hell are you idiots waiting for? Attack him!" he yelled angrily with a sword aimed at his heart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The stranger whispered as he let out a loud whistle loudly. All of a sudden they were surrounded by the Lord's knight in white.

"Lionel, take these 'kind' gentleman into custody." The dark knight commanded as he stepped back to allow one of the white knight take him. He turned to Fuji and Fuji's eyes opened fully to watch as the dark knight take off his helmet off. Fuji gaped in awestruck as the knight walked towards him. He stood above all the other knights who were walking around assessing damages. The strong column of his throat emerged from his suit and his golden eyes stood out the most on his handsome face as he watched him.

"My lord." The knight murmured as he bowed his head in recognition. As he raised his head, Fuji noticed the slight frown on his emotionless face.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" He asked.

"No, why would you ask?" Fuji asked with a smile on his lips. The knight's eyes narrowed at this before moving his head back and forth, sending his raven locks into dismayed.

"I will be your escort, Ryoma Echizen." He said.

"Ryoma Echizen…" Fuji repeated in a husky voice.


	3. The Lord's brother

Ryoma raised his eyebrow at the soon-to-be-lord.

"Shall I escort you to the castle?" Ryoma asked softly as he noticed Fuji sway a little.

"Sir Knight, Lord Tezuka has been feeling unwell for a while. We think he has a cold yet he refused to delay the meet." A comely maid said as she flushed under Ryoma's gaze. Ryoma turned to the Lord and caught him immediately as he made a dive for the floor. He grunted as he lifted Fuji into his arms bridal style. The maids nearly swooned because it looked so romantic while the men turned their heads away sharply at the sight.

"One of you, take him until I ride the top of my horse." Ryoma said as he handed Fuji off to someone. He cradled Fuji in his arms to make sure he wouldn't fall off accidentally when he was on top of his horse. His gaze fell on the angelic face once more before putting his horse on trot.

Fuji woke to the sound of angry voices arguing outside his door.

"I take no responsibility to what happened to Lord Tezuka." A voice said calmly.

"You bloody well should! It was under _your_ patrol when it happened. Who knows what he could be thinking, Captain Echizen!" another voice hissed out. 'Echizen!' Fuji thought as he moved the sheets off his body and made his towards his door.

"I just arrived when it happened. I am in charge of the outside law. I only protect what's inside the castle. Blame the incompetence on your outside guards, Lord Tsuzumi." Ryoma suggested as though it was an order. Fuji opened the door in time to witness the back hand slap to Ryoma. The hit barely moved his head but a welt soon appeared while blood seeped out slowly. Fuji watched as Ryoma smirked slightly. Lord Tsuzumi let out a growl and brought his hand up to deliver yet another hit.

"I think that is enough." Fuji said lightly as he made his presence known. He watched as Ryoma's eyes widened slightly before turning his head away abruptly. Puzzled, Fuji glanced down at himself before realizing he was naked except for his pants which were hanging low on his waist.

"If you could excuse us, I would like to talk to Captain Echizen alone, Lord Tsuzumi." Fuji said as he leaned against the door way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course." Lord Tsuzumi answered roughly while watching Ryoma enter Lord Fuji's bed chambers.

**AN: the next chapter will be longer, i promise. Future refernence, Chapter four will have lime.**

I already completed the story on paper but it might take me awhile to type and update, please be patient. Tnx


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryoma's Pov**

"You wanted to speak to me?" Ryoma questioned as he looked at everything but Fuji while he heard him chuckle softly. That brought Ryoma's gaze sharply at the lord.

"Please take a seat, Echizen." Fuji said as he indicated towards his bed. Ryoma looked at the spot as though it would bite him before settling down. A moment later Fuji left the room giving him enough time to examine his chambers. It was dark, with blue silks hanging all over the walls, a mirror above his bed, and it had the scent of lilacs floating around. After a few minutes of silence, Ryoma became bored and decided to lie down fully on the bed. 'I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds.' He thought as he leaned his head against the soft dark blue pillows.

**Fuji's Pov**

Fuji returned to his room with the medical supplies stacked in his arms. He stopped short at the sight of Ryoma sleeping on his bed. His dark hair was fanned out behind him and his mouth was slightly opened as he emitted a soft sigh. His black silk shirt made his look lighter, giving him the delicate look. Fuji hissed out angrily at the sight of the purple welt forming on Ryoma's left cheek. He lowered the supplies towards the ground and began tending Ryoma's cheek while accidently spilling water on the floor. Fuji lightly scraped the blood away and bandaged it firmly. Ryoma stirred slightly, turned his head in Fuji's direction, and brushed his lips against his hands. Fuji pulled back sharply as it slowly began to tingle. He watched as Ryoma's eyes opened slowly to reveal dusty gold as it fastened on his face.

"Lord Tezuka." He heard Ryoma muttered before watching him sit up. His dark locks were in shambles, making him peer attainable as well as handsome and in that moment his heart was stolen.

**Npov**

Ryoma woke up to the sight of Fuji's smiling face looming over him.

"How are you feeling?" Fuji asked as he took a seat next to Ryoma.

"Fine my lord." Ryoma answered as he abruptly stood and knelt in front of Fuji.

"There's no need for that and you could call me 'Fuji'." Fuji said as he placed a soft hand on Ryoma's injured cheek. Ryoma subconsciously moved away from the gentle touch and stood up.

"_My Lord_ is there something you wish to speak to me about." Ryoma asked stretching out the 'my lord' part causing Fuji to smile. Ryoma gaze narrowed slightly at the sight, finding it odd that he never once saw his eyes.

"What can you tell me about my betrothal?" Fuji asked softly.

"Sakuno Tsuzumi is of age. She has brown hair in two braids, medium height, and Lord Tsuzumi's only daughter." Ryoma answered mechanically.

'Tezuka should be pleased. She sounds average to me.' Fuji thought.

"Syaa, I heard she has a crush on one of the royal knights." Fuji commented off-handily watching Ryoma stiffen.

"I can assure you that the feeling is not mutual." Ryoma said haughtily.

"Is that so…" Fuji teased knowing full well that he was the knight. Ryoma's eyes took on a deadly color as he took a step back. Fuji's smile slipped off his face as he watch Ryoma fall over backwards. He lunged forward, grabbed onto one of Ryoma's hands with both of his hands, and pulled forward. After a few seconds Ryoma's eyes widen at he took in the new position he was in. He was on top of Fuji with his legs on either side of Fuji's and Ryoma's thigh was pressed intimately against Fuji's full blown erection.

**#Slight lime#**

"Well, usually I prefer the top, but if you insists." Fuji teased in a husky voice as he rubbed a hand over Ryoma's waist thoroughly before cupping Ryoma's cock.

**_An: Chapter 4 will be posted on monday (I hope) since i dont have access to a computer until then. I hope you enjoyed this chapter but i guarentee the next will be better. Please Review to let me know what you think so far. Thnx- Honey monkey_**


	5. AN

**AN: **

**I'm sorry to have to say this but, it seems that i cnt concetrate on writing two stories.**

**So regretfully, since this story is less popular than my other, this one will be put on hiatus until further ntice.**

**I repeat, i am not deleting this story, or quitng. i am simply taking a break on this one..**

**Love_honeymonkey101**


End file.
